Generally, vehicles can be equipped with satellite radio receivers as an alternative to, or in combination with, common traditional terrestrial radio receivers. Additionally, satellite radio receivers can be used in places other than vehicles, such as handheld devices. Generally, some satellite radio systems are designed, such that the receiver receives a satellite radio frequency (RF) signal from a satellite and a terrestrial RF signal from a terrestrial repeater or a transponder, which typically provides system redundancy.
The current systems in operation in the U.S. generally use double redundant information to enable high signal availability to receivers. These systems typically use time and spatial redundancy for the satellite signals, such that the signal is transmitted from two sources. Typically, in urban areas, terrestrial repeaters can provide a third signal source. Generally, such systems use different frequencies for the satellite signal and the terrestrial repeater signal. This architecture generally reduces the bandwidth efficiency of the system by one-third (⅓), while increasing overall availability.
Generally, the receivers sold to the consumer are configured to receive signals from the satellite and/or terrestrial repeater that is currently in use. However, when the satellite is replaced and/or the satellite radio system is upgraded to include new sources of signals (e.g., a new satellite) the receivers configured to work with the original satellite radio system may not be functional or compatible with the new or upgraded satellite system. In such a scenario, the consumer can be required to purchase a new receiver that is compatible with the new or upgraded satellite radio system.